Ellie Havoc
Ellie Havoc '(エリー ハボク, ''Erii Haboku), also known as "'''Samurai Knight Pirate" and commonly as the "Crimson Swordsman" is the main protagonist of One Piece: Sala Twin Trees. ''She is the founder and former captain of the 12 Apostles`s Pirate Crew, as well as one of the most legendary World Nobles having breathed the same air as the "scum" as they are defined by the other World Nobles. Due to her willingness to breath the same air with "scum", she has been honored by fellow Pirates. Appearance A girl in her mid-teens, who wraps her body in fashionable Japanese clothing. In order to conceal her original costume, which is simply too conspicuous, Ellie normally uses this outfit, wearing a Taisho-style Kimono that consists of a Hakama and long leather boots. She is often seen with a frown and is considered to be the most serious of the sixteen World Nobles that joined her Pirate Crew. Among her crew, she is notorious for her amazing cold tolerance and heat tolerance being able to survive at any temperature simply in her regular clothes. Notorious for also forgetting her gender, she sometimes flashed the males of her crew when she was alive purely by accident. Personality Pure, Innocent, Gullible, easily tricked, hot-tempered, and strict on her subordinates; she stands at the pinnacle of civilization being a mix between a Samurai, a Knight, and a Pirate Captain. As she is a combination of all three she is a rather strange person; being considered a enigma by her comrades-in-arms. However, because of her power nobody questions her in fear of being cut by her katana due to her immense power she is considered to be the most powerful Pirate of her Generation with even Luffy speaking her name in reverence due to her immense power. In terms of her relationship with her crew; she was considered to be the most popular of the Pirate Captains of her time commanding a huge fleet of ships as well as possessing abnormal charisma that made people follow her to create a new world and a new future. In terms of her relationship with her family; it can be considered strained due to her deciding to become a Pirate Captain as well as the fact that she rejected her noble heritage from her birth up to the present time. The World Government considered her a huge threat during her entire life, constantly chasing her; however they showed respect for her immense sword skills. History Plot '''Crimson Dance Arc' During the Crimson Dance Arc, she appears with the rest of her Pirate Crew complaining about the money that she has to put into repairs on the ship when they should be spending the money on booze and party food after a successful day of Marine Hunting only to be reprimanded by her Pirate Crew who start shouting that repairs are more important than a party. Later she appears again to fight Ezeran Knightwalker with their battle leaving a huge crater in the middle of the ocean. Abilities & Powers Keen Intellect Even among her crew, she is known for her immense knowledge of Devil Fruits, information about the World Government that is underneath limited access, and information about Sacred Swords. Due to reading tons of acrane books as a child; Ellie is capable of reciting any bit of this information from memory. She uses her knowledge of people`s history to analyze their fighting style and develop a way to counter it. Master Swordsmanship Even among her crew who specialize in the mastery of their respective Devil Fruits, combined with their unique abilities as well as their mastery of swordsmanship she is known as the best among the crew. Noted as being even more skilled than Zoro, a former Bounty Hunter, and a powerful Swordsman in his own right; Ellie is known for her mastery of swords being capable of wielding one blade striking with sixteen slashes with such speed that a person does not notice her sword even moving. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:World Government Category:Royalty Category:Knight Captains Category:Faction Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Pirates Category:Weapons Specialist